


На самом деле

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fairytale elements, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, some Treasure of the Sun episode spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: У Лоры лунная фамилия и солнечное сердце, и с этим нужно, конечно, что-то делать.





	На самом деле

**Author's Note:**

> Понятия не имею, чего нам ждать 28 числа, но не удивлюсь, если чего-то такого.
> 
> Спойлеры на 7-ую серию 2-ого сезона, если кто ещё не видел. И опять куча мифологии. I'm not even sorry.  
> Виновата, помимо прочего, эта гифка — https://i.imgur.com/HQA5r5N.gif

　　Вот как всё происходит в сказках: на прекрасную принцессу накладывают проклятие, её спасает принц в сияющих доспехах, и они живут долго и счастливо до конца своих дней.  
　　Вот как всё происходит на самом деле: принцесса умирает, пытается спасти своего принца — пока безрезультатно, — а потом до конца своих дней врёт самой себе. Да и что считать концом, когда с него всё началось: с ночи, скрежета тормозов и тени лепрекона на асфальте?  
　　В этом столько иронии, что Лора даже думать об этом не хочет. Но если бы она знала больше, чем положено знать девочке, которая ни во что не верила....

　　Вот как спето в Старшей Эдде: перед самым концом света Фенрир, гигантский обманутый волк, порвёт цепи, скованные из шума кошачьих шагов, женской бороды, корней гор, медвежьих жил, рыбьего дыхания и птичьей слюны, и проглотит солнце. Хель вцепится в Бальдра обеими руками — и живой, и мёртвой — и будет держать его изо всех сил, пока Нагльфар бороздит небеса, а мировой змей проглатывает Тора.  
　　Вот как происходит на самом деле: Тор застрелился в 1932-ом, а солнце покоится в груди мёртвой жены, которая не похожа ни на волка, ни на дочь Локи... хотя, с какой стороны посмотреть. Фенрир, в конце концов, сожрал Одина, и это не может не обнадёживать. Но Хель не удержит Бальдра ни в каком из девяти миров и бесчисленных Вселенных, как бы ни старалась. Ведь, по правде говоря, он ей никогда и не принадлежал.  
　　У Лоры лунная фамилия и солнечное сердце, и с этим нужно, конечно, что-то делать. Мир любит равновесие, пусть даже добирается до него дремучими орлеанскими тропами, через египетские похоронные дома и выкованное тёмными альвами копьё. 

　　Вот как всё происходит в книжках с картинками ценой в полкоролевства: злодеи получают по заслугам, а герои уезжают в закат.  
　　Вот как всё происходит на самом деле: мёртвая принцесса и её убийца мотаются по стране в поисках того, с кем можно заключить сделку, и даже не особо опасаются, что этот кто-то вполне может быть тринадцатой феей, или злым волшебником, или парой трикстеров, которые любят раскрывать чужие глаза и наблюдать за тем, как от осознаний рушатся жизни, посмертия и бессмертные скитания.  
　　Лора уезжает из Орлеана одна и пытается убедить себя, что любит своего принца. В сказке принцесса обменяла хвост на ноги, чтобы ходить по ножам и тонуть в боли. Лора обменяла покой на поиск смысла, но кто мог гарантировать, что ей понравится ответ? 

　　В кармане её цветастого платья, которое надо было бы сжечь сразу же после той ночи, но которое она не в силах даже снять, звенит фиал с новой жизнью — лучшей жизнью, иначе в чём вообще смысл вторых шансов? В бутылочке, которой не хватает только бирки «Выпей меня», плещутся лорины будущие улыбки, вкус еды на языке и прикосновения. О последних она старается лишний раз не думать. Лора открывает глаза и ожидает увидеть чёрно-белый мир, в котором сияет только маяк её прошлого, её единственного смысла, но чёртов мир снова обретает краски: зелень травы и золото солнца, тусклые, но различимые. Лора об этом не просила. Но кто вообще получает лишь то, о чём просит? 

　　Вот как всё происходит в диснеевских мультфильмах: принц целует принцессу, и она просыпается от проклятого сна.  
　　Вот как всё происходит на самом деле: Лора тащит на себе тело двухметрового лепрекона, павшего от руки её мужа, и сама толком не понимает, как вообще оказалась в подобной ситуации. Почему вернулась в Каир. И что именно выпалила в лицо всех богов в той комнате, где расправлял все свои девять миров Иггдрасиль.

　　— Мне всё ещё нужно спасти своего бедного принца, — скажет Лора потом, когда наполнит фиал любовью, которая изливалась из чужого тела пополам с кровью: она похожа на расплавленные солнечные лучи.  
　　— Как будто, блядь, могло быть иначе, — ответит ей король зелёного мира, такого древнего, что он сам о себе забыл.  
　　Принцессы ведь частенько разговаривают с птицами. Особенно когда перестают бежать от самих себя.

　　Вот как всё спето скальдами: мир сгорит, но из океана поднимется земля, а Бальдр принесёт с собой новую весну.  
　　Вот как всё будет на самом деле: мир останется зелёным и древним, молодым и серым, и боги поверят в мёртвых, а мёртвые поверят в себя.  
　　И солнце снова взойдёт.


End file.
